Campfire Stories
Please add your stories here! Story Format: Please add at the top of your story the name of it in the heading like you see here for "Story Format:" Then below write who the story is by and any other folks that have helped create the story. Druidic Pressure (StoryWIP) By: Surakai At the Inn at Camp Mojache the three known remaining members of the Gloryblade line are having a meeting about the Mercenary Co. The debate is getting very heated when it is interrupted. “Yar, da new recruits are fallin’ in line but wit ‘bout 20 members and mos’ of ‘em wet ‘hind da ears I might add! We might as well call dis endeavor a failure!” Barks Wur’Kag loosing his cigar in his moonberry juice. “Patience “big brother” we are a fairly new organization, Word will get around that we are looking for sellswords and other types of folk. Change is different and the horde does not take to it lightly. Take Garrosh for example.” Comes Xando’Zan kicking her boots up on the table lighting her Cigar. “Bah! ‘Ellscream’s still dat terd staring off inta da fire, letting garadar ALMOST fall prey to ogres! Yeh, I know “’Es a war hero” “’E lead da assault against da lich king” I DUN CARE! ‘es brash an’ don’t know how ta negotiate ner how ta deal with da ‘orde! An’ iffin it twern’t fer da Kor’Kron I’d Wallop em in da eye ‘gin!” Comes Sura’Kai Putting his half smoked cigar out and placing it behind his right ear. “Anyhow Brothers, We have business to attend to with in the Company. Kelien A blood elf has applied for officer-ship. Sura’ since you’re the “Oldest” I will let you make that call.” As she hands the paperwork to Sura’Kai. “Hrumf! A blood elf as an officer!” Comes Wur’Kag attempting to light a new cigar. “There are more pressing matters. A base of operations, a place to train our new recruits as soon as we become an integrated part of the horde.” “You forget brother, We are a mercenary company now. We are no longer a clan recognized by the horde since we are technically only three members. And you two seem to be content just “Fucking” around in the brothels than take a mate!” Snaps Xando’Zan An argument begins to ensue between Xando'zan and Wur'kag, their voices raising and getting in each other’s faces. "YAR! SHADDAP!" Shouts Sura slamming his mug of moonberry juice on the table his cigar falling from his ear to the floor. "Like it er not we's family, now, the business with Kelien. we'll put 'em in the officer's position. 'Kag, dun like it? Suck an egg! 'Zan, to the business 'f us takin' a mate. Believe me, i'mma lookin’! the problem I have is that all of 'em tend to be... trolls or unworthy of my affection I aint gunna speak for 'Kag but i'mma lookin. Now we 'ave a decent lot 'ere. I'd say dat most of what we 'ave 'ere are good ta be officers reguardless of race. I'm not a fan of da deaders, but we can see past dat. Jus' remember. I 'ave explosives and -MOST- deaders dun come back from that." A tauren walks into the Inn, flanked by a pair of night elf escorts behind Sura'Kai and clears his throat. "I am Ahote Steel-hoof, Druid of the claw and member of the Cenarion Circle. I seek the services of the Gloryblade Mercenary Co. Am i in the right place?" Sura'Kai stands lifts his goggles from his eyes and looks the tauren square in the eyes. Wur'Kag & Xando'Zan stand hands to hilts. "Aye, what is it that you need Druid?" The Ahote looks at the pair with hands ready for action. "There will be no need for violence. My companions will leave if that is what your issue is." Wur'Kag looking at the elves. "Aye, dat's our issue. 'end 'em to da Maul to research dere history or sumthin'!" Ahote looks to his companions and speaks in druidic. They turn and walk out of the inn, Shooting Wur'Kag a glare before exiting. "Now, i come to discuss a proposition. This involves all the circles of druids on all of azeroth. We wish to have a neutral base of operations in several locations across azeroth for our research. we will build them, You will staff them. I am aware that you do not have the numbers as of yet. But, in the interim you will have the aid of our guards until you can do so yourself. when and if our research comes to a close we will pull our resources from your new strongholds. the strongholds will be yours to keep." Xando'zan pops up "What is the catch -Druid-?" Ahote looks taken back by the comment. "The "Catch" is that you guard us while we study certain locations on azeroth. We supply you with a base of operations training facilitys etc. you and your Mercenaries will be responsible for our lives. We do not wish to have another Krom’Gar incident." Sura'Kai looks sheepish for a moment while clearing his throat. "Yes, Tragic that. So, you build the facilities to our specifications?" "Aye" Ahote says nodding. "Where ever we choose?" asks Wur'Kag. "No, where WE choose." Ahote corrects. "So what locations are YOU looking at?" Snaps Xando'zan. "Un'goro, Stonetallon, Blasted lands above the dark portal." Snorts Ahote. Sura'Kai stands calmly. "I think you need to leave. I will not be the puppet of the Cenarion Circle. Nor any other druids. Take your strongholds and give them to the alliance or another mercenary group. The Gloryblade is not going to be that spread thin. Three locations when we barely have a good foothold in the horde to begin with. Druid you need to stop smoking the mana thistle and get out more." Ahote looks at Sura'Kai abashed. "I... but... This is a great oppertunity for you and your Mercenaries! and the balance of azeroth hangs in the corsairs!" Wur'Kag snaps back. "Then I guess then the Gloryblade will go back to Draenor." Walking over to the stunned druid. Xando'Zan pokes her head out the door and says something in Thallasian to the druids outside. They hop to and rush inside to assist Ahote. Wur'Kag Reaches for the druid and is stopped by the night-Elvin body guards. Whom then help the tauren to his feet. Sura'Kai calls out the door. "Never, EVER '''EVER '''speak to any of my mercs or me! This issue is CLOSED, DRUID!" "Now! Back to business! Sura I think i have found you a nice orc girl fresh out of the Valley of trials." says Xando'Zan. Sura'Kai buries his face in his palms.